


SMD

by nastyguy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eating out, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyguy/pseuds/nastyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yoyoyoyo!!! you popped up in the johndave tag so can i get some trans johndave? :0 (john being trans male pls) if not its cool thanks bye and nice fics :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	SMD

It wasn't new when John got worked up like this. The approaches were. 

It sometimes came in the form of John on the couch, trying to rub one out on his own while Dave was coming home. Sometimes it came in the form of John stretching in his gym clothes after he worked out, with a playful smile on his face. It could also come in the form of John sneaking into Dave's shower and getting on his knees. 

Dave was.. too scared to start it most of the time, because he didn't want John being uncomfortable. With almost 5 years of being sexually active together, he knew John had moments where he wanted nothing to do with his body, so Dave was mostly worried for John's sake. But after years of transitioning and John actually being okay with his body, Dave took strides. 

Or well, complied easier, because Dave wasn't even through the door when John attacked him, kissing his neck and pressing onto him. Dave laughed, dropping his things and taking off his work hat, while John helped him strip out of the rest of his clothes. "Jesus Christ," he started, helping John remove his shirt while he was at it. "to think I almost took that extra shift tonight." he said, both men shirtless as Dave walked them backwards into their bedroom, laying John down. "But you always know how to get a guy hot." he said on his lips as he kissed his lips. "You know-" 

"Shut up." John breathed, grinding upwards onto Dave and tugging on his pants. Dave moved his legs around so he could slip out his jeans, John already in some boxer briefs pushing up onto Dave's hardening erection. Dave was quick to grind back down the second his jeans came off of his ankles, spreading John's legs as he moaned and tilted his head back. Dave kissed john's neck eagerly, sucking on his Adam's apple with teeth scraping against it too. 

"You're just mad that my voice gets you hard in seconds." he said, while John looked down angrily and flicked his head. "Or it's because I'm hard as fuck and I wanna speed things up. Rather not hear about your day right now." he grunted, looking down with a smile. "You could keep this up and fuck me by the end of the day-" he said, wrapping his legs around Dave's waist. "OR suck my dick, mister chatterbox." he said jokingly, moving down to kiss Dave but didn't get kissed back. John groaned and licked at his mouth to get his attention, slapping Dave's side. 

Dave moved back and kissed down his chest, John frowning and whining. "I wait for you all night and I get foreplay?" he asked, but Dave didn't stop, kissing his hips and down his V-line. John was breathing a bit heavy, looking down curiously. 

"What're you--" he asked, Dave's hands going up to trace over faded scars under his pecs, before grabbing his hands. "I'm gonna suck your dick." Dave replied, removing his lovers' underwear. John closed his legs a bit and Dave was regretting it. This is why he didn't start new things and- he changed his mind when John spread his legs more. "Alright." he said, tilting his head back.

Dave smiled and rubbed John's thighs, hand going forward to rub his enlarged clit, John breathing and closing his eyes. "God, you're so hard. How long have you been like this?" Dave asked, John's legs twitching now. "A- A while." he mentioned as he felt Dave's large thumb stroke against his lips, which made John shiver and shake his head. Dave took the signal and moved his thumb away, grinning as he spoke on his cunt. "Tell me about your day." he requested, before closing his mouth around John's clit and sucking, moving his tongue about. 

"W-Went to cl-- classes, shit, came h-home," he started, hands going down and gripping Dave's hair to close his legs around his lovers' head. "din-dinner." he moaned out, shaking his head. "F-Fuck, you're so good.." he panted and ground into Dave's mouth, while the other lapped up his fluids and hummed around him. "I-- I'm so h-hard for you- I'm close.." he moaned, hips twitching and moving into his mouth, before it was all over and Dave moved up to kiss his hips. 

"Maybe that's not the goal, mister chatterbox. If you're gonna keep face-fucking me like that how's that gonna get anything done?" he asked, john tugging him between his legs. "I think you owe me an apology." he said, wiping his mouth already after licking it. "Jesus Christ, can you leak." he joked, before hissing at John tugging on his hair. 

"Just suck my cock Daaave." he groaned. "I'm gonna go flaccid by the end of this if you don't keep it up, I was so close a-- ngh.." he interrupted himself with a grunt as Dave put his mouth back on him, grinding his tongue against his crotch and letting the tip of his tongue harden, slipping under his hood and making John's hips buck up hard. Dave spread John's legs more and mouth at his clit, moving it just how the other liked, and he knew he did it right considering John was tugging on his hair and arching up, legs quivering under Dave's hands. 

"I-- I'm gonna cum.." John panted, grinding into Dave's mouth eagerly and pressing him closer and closer because he was almost there-

"FUCK." John groaned, chest arching up and ass pressing down into the bed as he attempted to grind back onto Dave's face, over stimulation coming from his boyfriend licking up everything he created. Dave could only smile and kiss his way up to John's neck, but being denied a kiss from his lips. 

"You g-got my jizz in your mouth, brush your t-teeth then we talk." he panted with a wide grin. Dave just laughed it off, wiping his mouth on John's shoulder as the tired boy reached down and felt Dave up, stroking him softly through the fabric of his underwear. Dave had his hand on John's arm, softly pushing it away. "'M not too tired, babe." he assured, tugging his waistband down. "That orgasm killed me though." he grinned and kissed Dave's chest, before moving to sit on his thighs. 

Dave held John's legs as he pulled his underwear off the rest of the way, moving his hands to slowly stroke Dave who was already dripping. "What caused this?" he snickered, rubbing the pre-cum down his cock and stroking a bit faster. 

"Is that a joke? I just sucked your dick, a front row seat to all your moaning and grinding. What didn't cause it." he mentioned, his hands going to John's waist and feeling him up. "God, you're so fucking h-- hot too, John." he praised, feeling up his abs and his pecs, sighing. "If I knew you were gonna-- gonna get this hot I would've locked you down years ago. Back when you were a twink grinding your ass on my-- mmf" he said, grinning as John kissed him eagerly, grinding on his lap now. He sped up his strokes and kissed over Dave's jaw happily. 

"Your loss." he said with a snort, bringing another hand to fondle Dave's balls, slipping a finger lower and pressing onto his taint. The grown man moaned and pushed his hips into John's hand, almost a trigger as he came in spurts onto his own hips and John's hands. Dave's eyes closed for a moment, looking up to catch John subtly licking his hand before grabbing a wipe from their side drawer. 

He cleaned up most things on them, before he was laying down, his head on Dave's chest and his arm on Dave's abdomen, as the Strider turned his head to kiss John's messy hair. They both laid like that for a while, ignoring any phone vibrations or sirens passing by as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
